Godzilla vs. The Cloverfield Monster
Original= 1.Godzilla vs Cloverfield Death Battle.png Godzilla vs. The Cloverfield Monster is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description A Kaigu Battle between the Japanese Kaigu and the American Kaigu Interlude (CyberJason2009) SpiderZilla 04: Kaigu. The Japanese Word for. Terra: GIANT MONSTERS THAT DESTROY SKYSCRAPERS, the Giant Turtle Gamera is No match for the King, but will this Next Opponent have the Guts to try to take His Crown?﻿ SpiderZilla 04: What Terra is talking about is Godzilla: The King of all Monsters. His Next challenger is the Kaiju that attack New York City, 10 years after Zilla's attack, in 2008 known as Cloverfield. I'm SpiderZilla 04 and he's Terra the Hedgehog and we're going to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to figure out who would win a Death Battle.﻿ Godzilla (CyberJason2009) Terra: the Year, 1954, the First Nuclear Bomb Dropped, causing what Nukes normally do, cause a Gigantinc Explosion. Though what the Humans didn't know was that the Nuke Woke something Terrifying, deep within the Ocean...﻿ *Godzilla Roars* SpiderZilla 04: It woke up the Monstrous force of Nature, Godzilla the King of all Monsters and the Alpha Predator. Godzilla stands at over 300 feet tall, weighs over 90,000 tons, and is over 65 million years old. He's an unstoppable Monster and is the Savior/Destroyer of Japan and or The World.﻿ Terra: its Hard to tell who's Side he's On. But in his Beginning, Godzilla was a Destroyer of Worlds, but after a Talk with Mothra Larva and Rodan, He learned that he can be a True Earth Defender, and is the Leader of the Team﻿ SpiderZilla 04: And for some reason Godzilla has made Japan his personal playground for over 61 years. Although Godzilla's radiation leaves everything in his wake contaminated. Water, plants, and even people. His presence alone makes a city block uninhabitable. Monsters are born too big, too strong, and too powerful...That is their tragedy and Godzilla defines that saying. He's no monster...He's a guardian.﻿ Terra: He can walk through Areas to Destroy it, But he cant just Walk through other Giant Monsters to beat them. Godzilla is a Beast when it comes to Combat, he can Lift over 100,000 Tons, a Megaton Tail for Tail Whipping﻿ SpiderZilla 04: AND FOR EPIC DROP KICKS! Although he doesn't allow any of his enemies to escape and he has used strategy for some of his fights like using the Kiss of Death to the Female Muto. Who somehow didn't notice him sneak up on her which is kinda weird cause he's a Giant radioactive Dinosaur! I mean when he walks wouldn't it make a loud sound or something. Although Godzilla has had his fair share of fights and wounds but like Wolverine he has a Healing factor.﻿ Terra: Though its not as Fast as Wolverine, it still works and Heals his Wounds. But there are times when Punching and Tail Whipping won't Work. So his Radioactive Body gives him a Lazer Beam of Pure Radiation called the "Atomic Breath", and if he gets Close to his Opponent, he can use his Short Ranged "Nuclear Pulse" to Stun his Foe﻿ SpiderZilla 04: And that's only the standard atomic Breath which is blue. What I mean is after absorbing Fire Rodan's soul he gained an even more powerful Atomic breath called the Red Spiral Ray. Basically if you thought his regular Atomic breath was Powerful, it's child's play compared to the Super Spiral beam but one thing both beams have in common is they aren't Fire.﻿ Terra: Gamera should've Learned that, Anyway, Godzilla has Over 40 Victories, a Few Losses and a Couple Ties. He can Survive a Beating from 2 Muto's, Defeated his Rival King Ghidorah Multiple Times, has a Winning Streak in 2004, He Survived a Volcano, a Black Hole, and got Hit by a freaken Meteor, and came out Unscratched. He also has Family Members, he has a Son Named after Himself, Junior Godzilla, and he has a Cousin from America Named "Zilla" ...What? You don't like Zilla? WELL SHUT UP, ZILLA'S A BEAST﻿ SpiderZilla 04: Right. Godzilla however is not invincible. He has died before but came back either better than before or another Godzilla rises to take its predecessors place. He also has a weakness to man made electricity but can attract lightning bolts to advance his own powers. He also was once a living Magnet and he literally flied.﻿ Terra: Flesh and Scales as a Magnet, how does that Work? But as for the Flying, Godzillas Atomic Breath is So Strong, it can Lift him in the Air, and Godzilla Weighs 90,000 Tons, Its That Strong... what if He used the Red Spiral Ray? Would it like... take him to Space?...﻿ SpiderZilla 04: The world may never know. Although his wins definitely outweigh his failures...There is a Darn Good reason he is known to the World or The Multiverse as The King of Monsters. Godzilla: *2004 Roar* The Cloverfield Monster (CyberJason2009) Terra: The Atlantic Ocean, Home of another Destructive Kaiju SpiderZilla 04: The year was 2008, 10 years after Zilla attacked NYC. But Just when you think you can get some peace and quiet, some submarines go down to investigate something. Instead of finding the Titanic, Treasure, or even freaking Atlantis they awaken the Kaiju known as Cloverfield.﻿ Terra: Clover is 350 ft Tall, and Weighs 58 Hundred Metric Tons, and has Multiple Arms. He spends his Time Destroying New York, and try to Destroy the Statue of Liberty SpiderZilla 04: The origins of Clover are unknown, as in sure the subs may have awakened him but we don't know where he came from. His relatives include parasites that are the size of dogs and are quite dangerous. Both Clover and his parasites have one thing in common...They have toxic bites. Terra: the Venom is so strong, it can Kill a Monster, and is Invulnerable to Military Weapons SpiderZilla 04: Although Clover's only combat experience is with the military and not another Kaiju. Clover isn't that intelligent, although what he lacks in smarts he makes up for in tenacity. He's also very durable to military weapons and in 2008 New York was sacrificed as a war zone in order to kill the monster.﻿ Terra: His Favorite Food is Whales, and he also Ate Horses... Harsh... Anyway, Clover has Super Thick Skin and is Fire-Resistant, and at the End of his Movie, when we thought this Destructive Monster was Dead, He Pounces on a Group of Civilians, Looked right at that Persons Camera, and Literally ATE IT﻿ SpiderZilla 04: Clover is definitely one of the most vicious Kaiju to have made his way into the World, but does he have what it takes to dethrone Gojira? Cloverfield: *Roars* DEATH BATTLE! (CyberJason2009) Godzilla is on Monster Island when he notices something on the beach...Dead Whales and he's confused. Then a Strange Roar was heard in the Water. Godzilla: *Growls in confusion* Then a large fist hits Godzilla back Cloverfield: *Emerges from the water and roars﻿* *FIGHT* Clover: *Starts Charging at Godzilla﻿* Godzilla: *Charges for Clover and they start a hand to hand combat fight﻿* Clover: *Punches Godzillas Face and tries to Bite Him﻿* Godzilla: *Catches Clover's Jaw and tail slaps him off, then gets back up and starts to charge up﻿* Clover: *gets back up and is Confused by Godzillas Glowing Spikes* ???﻿ Godzilla: *Shoots his Atomic breath at Clover﻿* Clover: *Tries to Block, but is Knocked into the Water﻿* Godzilla: *Growls and tries to walk away thinking he's won﻿* Clover: *Gets back Up and Roars in Rage, then Threw the Whale Corps at Godzilla﻿* Godzilla: *Roars in Rage and charges for Clover, tackling him in the water﻿* Clover: *Pushes Godzilla Off, gets back up, and Summons the Parasites* Parasites: *Start Charging Godzilla﻿* Godzilla: *Gets overwhelmed and uses Nuclear pulse to burn all the Parasites* while Godzilla was Distracted Clover: *Bites Godzillas Neck﻿* Godzilla: *Roaring in pain and struggles to get free﻿* Clover: *Pounding Godzilla, Refusing to Let Go﻿* Godzilla: *Passes out and is seemingly dead* Clover: *Roars in Victory﻿* Godzilla: *Healing his wounds while Clover's distracted﻿* Clover: *Walks Away, Thinking He Won﻿* Godzilla: *Gets up and walks slowly behind Clover and taps him on the back﻿* Clover: *Turns Around* ???﻿ Godzilla: *Punches him straight to the ground and rips one of Clovers arms off with eyes of pure rage﻿* Clover: *Roars in Pain, Trying to Get Up﻿* Godzilla: *Stomps down on Clover holding him down as he rips off his other arm Growls. Charges up again and they go to red﻿* Clover: *Roars in Pain and Fear* !!!﻿ Godzilla: *Shoots his Red Spiral Ray﻿* Clover: *Roars in Pain, then Explodes﻿* Godzilla: *Roars in Victory* Conclusion SpiderZilla 04: Now That was a Kaigu Death Match if I say so myself.﻿ Terra: Both Kaigus are Very Powerful, Especially when it comes to Destroying Cities, but Clovers Fire Proof Skin was not Good enough against a Lazer that's made of Radiation, Not Fire﻿ SpiderZilla 04: While Clover may have Size and more Tenacity on his side, sometimes Size doesn't matter and Brain defeats brawn. Godzilla has battled many Kaigu over the years while Clover has only fought the Military. Not to mention Godzilla has been known to be intelligent and does not allow his enemies to escape. Terra: especially the Fact that Godzilla has Two Brains. Clovers Parasites were the Size of Dogs, so no doubt the Nuclear Pulse would take them all out. Not even Clovers Toxic Bite was enough to Kill Goji, because the Regeneration gets in the way of the Poison. Godzilla even defeated Clones of Himself: MechaGodzilla Multiple Times, and SpaceGodzilla. Finally, Godzilla was known for Faking his Death at Multiple Acations. Looks like Japans Title Dominates over Americas Title.﻿ SpiderZilla 04: The winner of this battle and still your King of the Monsters is Godzilla.Terra: Next Time on Death Battle...﻿ Next Time ...1: It's Clobbering Time﻿﻿ ...2: HULK SMASH﻿ ﻿*THE HULK VS THE THING*﻿ |-| Remastered!= File:Dck6lhd-beda1497-1184-41af-8be1-526b9c74049b.jpg|thumb|400px File:D8nk888-8c1383cd-626d-4031-8a43-7014c94933a2.jpg|thumb|400px Legendary vs Paramount! Godzilla and Cloverfield may have fought before, but to make it feel less one-sided, this time we will be using the Monsterversre version of Godzilla. Important Note: To make this fight even less one-sided, we will not be using Fire Godzilla, or else Clover would get hopelessly defeated. Interlude Tabashi: For many years now, Japan has been the center of attention when it comes to making monster movies. Angel: But today, two American Kaiju will go into the ring in order to settle the debates! Watch out, New York! Tabashi: Godzilla, the King of the Monsters. Angel: And Cloverfield, or The Cloverfield Monster, the Large Scale Agressor, or LSA. Tabashi: Now, these two titannic terminator Titans have fought on Death Battle before, but this time, we will be trying to make the fight as fair as possible. Angel: For this reason, we have some rules, which you can read in the section above. Tabashi: She's Angel and I'm Tabashi! Angel: And it's our job to analyze their weapons and aromr-''' Tabashi: -And skills- 'Angel: To find out who would win-' Tabashi: -In a Death Battle! Godzilla Tabashi: When the evil alien monster MUTO invaded earth and the humans were hopeless against it, one monster decided to help. '''Angel: Enter Godzilla! Tabashi: Though Godzilla has no confirmed origin, it can probably be assumed that this version has the same origin as the others. Angel: Well, maybe not Zilla, 'cause that was a piece of shit! Tabashi: Anyway, 2014 Godzilla is already a powerful force, being at least 394 feet tall. Angel: Jesus, are you sure pitting him against Cloverfield was a good idea, Tabashi? Tabashi: Don't worry, Angel. Angel: Anyway, Godzilla is armed with razor sharp claws, a tail that can be used like Indiana's whip, and the infamous Atomic Breath. Where's my dropkick, Legendary?! Tabashi: Godzilla can easily lift up buildings and can survive stuff that normal people couldn't, like explosions. Angel: Godzilla has defeated the evil alien known as M.U.T.O, survived a City Level explosion with NO injuries, and is Supersonic in reaction speed. Man, this Godzilla is lame. Tabashi: However, despite looking like a living weapon, the Lizard King does have some flaws. Angel: Too much pain will cause him to faint, and he's not very fast or smart compared to the other Godzillas. Tabashi: But he's still WAY better than Zilla, right Angel? Angel: That I can agree with! Godzilla does his famous roar Cloverfield Tabashi: The Atlantic Ocean, Home of another Destructive Kaiju Angel: The year was 2008, 10 years after Zilla attacked NYC. But Just when you think you can get some peace and quiet, some submarines go down to investigate something. Instead of finding the Titanic, Treasure, or even freaking Atlantis, they awaken the Kaiju known as Cloverfield.﻿ Tabashi: Clover is 351 feet Tall, and Weighs 58 Hundred Metric Tons, and has Multiple Arms. He spends his Time Destroying New York, and try to Destroy the Statue of Liberty Angel: The origins of Clover are unknown, as in sure the subs may have awakened him but we don't know where he came from. His relatives include parasites that are the size of dogs and are quite dangerous. Both Clover and his parasites have one thing in common...They have toxic bites. Tabashi: the Venom is so strong, it can Kill a Monster, and is Invulnerable to Military Weapons Angel: However, Clover's only combat experience is with the military and not another Kaiju. But Clover isn't that intelligent although what he lacks in smarts he makes up for in tenacity. He's also very durable to military weapons and in 2008 New York was sacrificed as a war zone in order to kill the monster.﻿ Tabashi: His Favorite Food is Whales, and he also Ate Horses... Harsh. Anyway, Clover has Super Thick Skin which is Fire-Resistant, and at the End of his Movie, when we thought this Destructive Monster was Dead, He Pounces on a Group of Civilians, Looked right at that Persons Camera, and Literally ATE IT﻿! Angel: Clover is definitely one of the most vicious Kaiju to have made his way into the World, but does he have what it takes to dethrone Godzilla? Cloverfield: *Roars* Death Battle! Pre-Fight Manhattan, New York Cloverfield is rampaging through the city. Mechagodzilla was deployed to stop the monster, but Clover won't have it. Suddenly, the water bubbles, and up rises the King of the Monsters, Godzilla. Godzilla and Clover stare at each other. Then, Godzilla lets out his Legendary roar, and charges Mickey Monster. Fight! File:14780309706_7f58de57c9_b.jpg|thumb|400px File:82145e7d059c75067deff316d8690328.png|thumb|400px Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Tragic Character - themed fights Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Anti Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles